


Ain't No Mountain High Enough

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Sweet Talk 101 [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the gun show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't No Mountain High Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [modernkids](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=modernkids).



> For the tumblr prompt: Jackson/Derek, submission
> 
> I am really bad at writing Jackson/Derek, mainly since I think they’d be better friends or maybe I just failboat.

“You had enough?” smirks Derek and Jackson just grunts out a muted growl.

“I’m just going easy on you,” gasps Jackson, his palm getting slippery with sweat.

“You could just give in.”

Jackson looks up at Derek with a glare. His arm feels weaker by the second. Derek just sighs before pining Jackson’s arm to the table.

“And the winnah, our very own Alpha, Derek Hale!” crows Stiles as Jackson rubs his arm.

“Best two out of three?” asks Jackson as Scott and Lydia are exchanging money. So far, none of the teens have been able to beat Derek at arm wrestling.

“Maybe you should try a thumb war? To even the odds?” offers Stiles but gets elbowed by Lydia who’s still counting her winnings.

“I’m feeling lucky,” says Jackson, lifting his arm up again, his arm has already stopped twinging in pain.

“You don’t know when to give up,” says Derek but raises his hand for another round, his eyes crinkled in amusement.


End file.
